sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Morty The Tundra Wolf
Biographical Stuff Name: Moriarty “Morty” Flare Age: 25 Gender: Male Species: Tundra Wolf Eye Color: Orange, note that his eye structure, eyelashes and eyebrows are quite feminine in appearance as it is one of the genetic irregularities of the Flare Tribe. Fur Color: Auburn Hair color: Brown with the violet stripes on his hair and fur that indicate the capability of powers in a Flare Wolf. Skin tone: A rather healthy shade of Mulatto, reminiscent of a cup of Gelato that has been prepared to the high standards of perfection. Height: 6’3” Weight: 167 lbs Appearance Moriarty is an Auburn colored Tundra wolf with a height of 6’3” and a weight of 167 lbs; with orange eyes and Auburn fur with a series of Dark Violet stripes going across his body; with one stripe traveling horizontally across his ears to indicate that he is younger than thirty. He keeps his brown hair in a ponytail, with the brown abruptly fading to Violet once the shoulder length hair is about three fourths away from the roots, and the scrunchy he uses to keep his brown hair in a ponytail has two glass baubles on it with a reddish band tied in a knot. His actual skin tone is a healthy shade of tan, with the tribal markings of the Flare stretching out into a series of three parallel lines traveling at a 45 degree angle to a specific point along his chest and belly; in which case they are flipped.. Sorta like a triangle without the bottom half of it, now these markings are actually breakaways from the single long stripe that extends from the base of his neck all the way down to his tail. The markings themselves also curl up in a swirl pattern across his eyes and collar bone; with the center of the swirling along his collar bone ending in a single dot in the center as if to give off the appearance that he had a second set of eyes on his shoulders. The markings that extend all the way down his arms are pretty standard; with breakaway points along the wrist that seem to resemble cuffs; further exaggerating the fur on his wrist to make them look like tufts. His tail is rather short, even by male standards as he had to have a majority of it surgically removed after an accident that happened in his youth involving a trip outside the preservation and a hungry animal; as a result it ends rather close to the markings, leaving it very short; most likely about three inches in length given that the marking on the tail itself was two and a half inches long. For attire, he wears a set of gold rimmed goggles with special blue tinted lenses specifically designed to protect his eyes from the bright lights associated with glass working. He has a series of three gold studs embedded in his left ear along with a series of small and rather thin glass rods hanging from his right ear as well, a custom he picked up from his time spent away from the preserve. The gold studs and the earring hold no particular meaning to Moriarty, he just found them rather pretty and he does have a thing for glass. He wears a loose red sleeveless vest with a silver trim most predominantly featured on the cuffs and collar of his vest. In addition his vest has a series of gold colored buttons on the right side; yet he never buttons up his vest so at best they’re just really shiny decorations. He also wears a brown sleeveless shirt underneath his vest, with no real decals or anything special about it; it's just a brown shirt that allows air to circulate and keep Moriarty cool. On his left wrist is a bangle wrapped with a thick black leather chord holding a simple shard of glass with a picture of what looks like a wolf pup inscribed into the glass itself; it was a memento from someone he vaguely remembers yet he has felt compelled to keep it for the longest time.. It doesn’t help that it's a functional method to utilize glass without actually producing it using ambient molecules in the air. Now on his left hand, specifically his pointer and middle finger are yet another two glass rings with flakes of gold and silver inside of them; the rings were done in a simple manner; nothing too extravagant about the bands as they were just circular bands, but they serve as an adequate focus for his glass manipulation to the point where he never really takes them off. For pants, he wears a pair of flannel insulated burgundy jeans with various pockets sewn to the sides for much needed storage for his baubles and glass objects; as Moriarty did enjoy collecting baubles. The pockets each have coverings held together with a silver thread and a button made with a shiny gold for the express purpose of closing the pockets. Finally, he wears a pair of alligator scale leather high cut military grade steel toed boots with a series of four silver rings along the top; normally the top would stay hidden but fuck that; silver needs to be shown. In addition to the rings there are ten rows of stitching neatly done in a rather decorative manner along the top and with specific inlays. In addition, the boots actually have a pin box toe; aka the pointy toes that rock stars or fashion mongers are most commonly known to have, now Moriarty is none of those but he does like a good pair of boots, which is why he had his special ordered, and the bottom of the boot is rather standard because he found that it was more comfortable with his feet. Personality Moriarty is a rather eccentric individual with a severe case of possessiveness when it comes to certain objects or people to the point where he can become obsessive or psychotically enthused about it without really knowing it. In addition he is rather quick to rage, but visibly he never really shows it aside from a subtle crease on his forehead or a sudden frown, with the sudden frown being the rarest example of signage that Moriarty is actually angry. In addition he has shown a rather callous disregard for those who insult his craft; even to the point of pettiness wherein he may try to follow them from a distance for the slightest scrap of information in which he can utilize against the one who slighted the wolf. In short, he is most commonly viewed as a petty asshole with a near psychotic obsession with items or people that he views as ‘his’.. To the point where he may flip out and unleash hell with his power set, which, surprisingly is rather easy to tell given his attire and his chosen craft. Now, Moriarty isn't just an asshole, to those whom actually get past the weird quirks and the penchant for violence; one can find that he is actually a likeable person, if not a bit overwhelming when he starts fretting over an individuals needs to the point where it might get a tad overbearing. In addition, he has been shown to follow a single tenet in which he always offers those in need a place to rest for the night; provided that they help him out with his daily tasks should they decide to stay longer than a single night. Now, as for his likes; well aside from a few individuals, Moriarty loves to collect baubles and glass knickknacks, displaying a sense of adventure and curiosity whenever he finds such treasures, ironically giving a new meaning to the phrase ‘one man’s trash is another man’s treasure’. In addition he does get enthused by the chance to show off his powers and fight, displaying a sense of glee and battle lust bordering on homicidal exuberance found in warriors who lived for the thrill of the kill, in addition hunting has been shown to bring about such a response; with a physical indicator of his glee being displayed in the form of a rather toothy grin with closed eyes. Finally, Moriarty has a wanderlust that just could not be quenched in his teen years, and thus explored outside of the tribal grounds on his own.. Yeah he snuck the fuck out like a bad boy; ended up returning when he was twenty four with a bunch of questions and experiences both good and bad, in fact he couldn't help but find the outside world so puzzling, but their glass making was so methodical that he picked up more than a few things with his abilities and the likes.. As a result, Morty is quite fond of traveling and storytelling; specifically storytelling as the medium allows for creativity to blossom forth. As for his dislikes; aside from the obvious in regards to other people and messing with his baubles; he is very territorial, oftentimes to a rather dangerous extreme that might conflict with other tribe members in regards to his collection and those individuals that he favors above all else, when such territoriality is triggered he will fly into a feral rage; spreading his fire in a manner without rhyme or reason to him as his anger reaches its peak, thankfully such bestial impulses are easy to detect and quite simple to handle if one knows how. In addition, he believes that he is an expert in his craft and views it with the sort of pride that could be easily damaged upon finding out that someone is better than him, resulting in him slaving away furiously with the intention of reclaiming his long held belief that he is number one in his craft to the point of neglecting his other needs, such is the psychotic obsession that he has with glassmaking that he will go to such lengths in order to prove without a doubt that he is the best glass smith there is. Powers Fire Manipulation As a Flare Wolf, Morty is capable of manipulating fire in excess of 3’200 degrees Fahrenheit, conveniently the temperature needed to turn sand into glass; but that comes later. His usage of fire manipulation is pretty basic, as he is capable of bending it in a fluid manner similar to that of a smooth stream of water; only to suddenly expand further and further as it draws upon ambient molecules and Moriarty’s own metabolic reactions for fuel, objects caught in these flames tend to burn away completely in a range of three to four seconds from the intense heat given off by the fire itself, pretty ordinary; however when sand or organic matter is caught within the fire; the flames induce a process known as vitrification, in other words the creation of glass. The process takes a total of seven seconds of continuous immersion in the fire for a living organism to wind up glassed so to speak; in which case they are subject to a state of extreme brittleness, shattering at the slightest touch. It should be noted that Moriarty’s markings and eyes will actually glow a fiery reddish orange when he is utilizing his pyrokinesis; an easy way to tell that he is utilizing his control over fire.. Of course his proficiency with fire is questionable seeing as he can run the risk of turning himself into glass should he not exercise caution when utilizing it. Glass Manipulation The bread and butter of Moriarty, as opposed to his Pyrokinesis Moriarty’s skill with Vitrikinesis; or glass manipulation, is unmatched in regards to any other Flare with the ability to manipulate glass. Not only is he capable of transmuting living and non-living matter into glass of any form or structure he desires, but Morty can also turn the energy utilized to shape and manipulate natural phenomena into glass, as energy used to create these phenomena invariably wind up taking on a physical format. In relationship to his glass manipulation, he can also control glass in its amorphous heated ‘liquid’ state, or its ‘solid’ cooled state. It should be noted that he can work both abilities off of eachother, for example using the fires that will spring up from the amorphous heated liquid state of glass as a fuel for his pyrokinesis, or using the glass created from the fire as existing fuel for his Vitrikinetic constructs. Speaking of Vitrikinetic constructs, he can animate any glass statue he makes in order to fight for him or take attacks for him as an automatic defensive reactions. Should he decide to have them fight; he will increase the strength and durability of the glass to something rather similar to acrylic or bullet proof glass; in addition to this, any living creatures that have been vitrified and turned into animated glass statues still retain any abilities and skill sets they had in life; meaning that by technicality he isn't limited to just fire and glass manipulation. Simpler applications of Glass manipulation are quite simple for him to perform as well, such as creating glass using the ambient molecules in the air in the form of simple constructs; or utilizing existing organic matter like his own blood.. However these creations are notably more obvious and simplistic in nature; however they can be used to vitrify the environment to create even more glass for him to manipulate; in addition he can also control the properties of the glass, it's molecular makeup and sharpness, even whether its opaque or translucent or not.. Such is Moriarty’s talent with glass manipulation and shaping. Utilizing glass, Moriarty can actually add a layer of unpredictability to his attacks by transporting attacks through reflective surfaces or glass in order to attack from range in a manner that would be otherwise impossible were he not utilizing glass; in addition this application can also be utilized as a method of transport from one area to another via the usage of glass in his current area and glass at the area he wants to go to as a two way portal of sorts.. Of course this only works in places that he has been to in addition to having glass in the area that he can use as a transport medium as well. Weaknesses Sonokinetics Sound manipulation is the one thing that can unequivocally screw over Morty, in addition to having really sensitive hearing he is a glass manipulator, and if one can amplify their voice to the correct decibel pitch they can shatter any of his glass constructs, with the shatter point of his glass constructs being determined by the glass he created the constructs with. (E.G, Plexiglass, Acryllic, etc etc.) Hydrokinetics Like sound with his glass manipulation, hydrokinetics are quite literally the hard counter to his lesser used fire based abilities; though in all honesty if Moriarty has to rely on fire odds are he's more of a danger to himself than anyone else given his own lack of control over his fire. His own Pyrokinesis It's no secret that Moriarty is terrible when it comes to his manipulation of fire, he has no real inborn resistances to it which limits his usage of fire by a marginable extent when it comes to close quarters combat and even mid ranged combat, now he can produce his own flames surprisingly but the emotional influx that comes with using fire contributes greatly to his lack of control. Character Flaws Single Mindedness While otherwise cordial and, heavens forbid, actually pleasant to be around on the rare occasion; Morty has shown on numerous occasion to have a one track mind in regards to things that matter to him, like his shop or hobby. This single-mindedness usually manifests in the form of an obsession to be number one so to speak, even to the point where he will try his utmost best to get rid of competition through means that many would consider underhanded and downright illegal. Obsession The root of everything that drives him really, an obsession to be the best at whatever he does due to his rather sheltered upbringing, whether it be the best dressed or the best at a video game; so long as he has the obsession, odds are he will have the drive to accomplish what he set out for and the will to use any means, no matter how underhanded or illegal they may be, in order to accomplish what he is obsessed with doing. Narcissism It's no secret that Morty is Narcissistic, I mean the way he dresses all but screams Narcissism really; he wishes to be the center of attention at all times and gets quite angry when the topic isn't about him, much to the point that he will psychologically tear down others just to feel better, or he will attempt to befriend others just for the sake of using them for his own entertainment or to get something that he wishes to have until he gets bored or has what he wants; now once either occurs he will discard his 'friends' like yesterdays trash and move on to the next set. Volatile Temperament This is moreover something to do with how he acts when things don't go his way, but he has quite the explosive temper. Almost to the point where he drops all of the normally false pretenses of civility and cordiality and starts shrieking and throwing insults and slurs around indiscriminately; what's worse, well on rare occasions he will start swinging and flailing around like a pissed off jackass high on rage, salt and piss.. Truly a nasty combination. Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Neutral